


Misunderstandings

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Is In Way Over His Head, Established Darcy & Natasha Friendship, Established Darcy/Asgard Connection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Pre-Relationship, The Realm of Asgard Adores Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: You keep borrowing shit from my tool shed without even asking AU





	

When the Black Widow personally texts you and tells you shit's about to hit the fan and for you to lay low, you listen.

Darcy had been aware of the Sokovia Accords thanks to her surprising friendship with Natasha Romanoff, but after Jane had become too engrossed with her work and Darcy started to follow a path of her own, she had found herself less involved with the astrophysicist and didn't need to worry about being hunted down by the government to sign the ridiculous agreement. Thor and Natasha kept their connection to Darcy very hush-hush, which Darcy didn't mind since she wasn't particularly fond of their enemies coming after her.

But now something must have happened with the Accords and Natasha's stance on them because Darcy's given the coordinates to a safe house with instructions to not draw any attention, and that Natasha would contact her as soon as possible. And with Thor somewhere in Space, her best bet is do exactly as the Black Widow says.

* * *

For a couple months, Darcy keeps her head down and phone charged at all times. There's no use in watching the News because whatever they have to report is most likely going to paint her friends in a bad light, and she rather hear her information from the source herself. But Natasha's gone dark which means Darcy's gone dark. Sort of.

Boredom had set in pretty quickly and while Darcy couldn't exactly go out and about, she could stay home and spruce up the place with what's in storage. Only being inside started to make her stir-crazy, so Darcy stepped foot outside and realized the yard- front and back- could use some work. And since the houses on either side of the one she currently occupied were empty, Darcy didn't think it would be a problem for her to work outside.

There are no fences to show her the perimeter of her backyard, so she's cautious of entering the little shed out back and using the tools and supplies inside. But after the first week of not being yelled at, Darcy figures the shed also belongs to Natasha and uses what's inside to her heart's content.

**.xXx.**

Darcy's digging through the shed, looking for a gas can to fuel up the lawn mower when someone clears their throat behind her. Startled, she whirls around and finds a dark skinned man standing just outside the shed, his arms at ease at his side. But since the sun is bright outside and behind him, Darcy can't clearly see his face.

"Hey, lil' mama, what are you doin' in here?" And yeah, while the tone of his voice was quite pleasing, the question came off a bit skeezy.

Darcy gulps and slowly stands out of her crouch, her mind whirling about reasons this man could be here. As far as she is concerned, the people who did live on the block kept to themselves and no one would have sought her out in the back yard of all places. "What am I doing here? W-What are _you_ doing here?" She asks. Her arms loosely cross over her chest briefly, she then letting them drop but keeping her hands together in front of her stomach. Her left hand immediately fiddles with the charm bracelet on her right wrist, the dangling charms being Widow's Bites in disguise.

He shrugs. "You keep borrowing shit from my tool shed without asking, so I thought I'd come out and see what's up."

_His_ tool shed? But this was _Natasha's_ safe house and the houses on either side of hers were empty. Narrowing her eyes, Darcy's mind immediately jumps to HYDRA or Government goon and her fingers clasp around a Bite on her bracelet. "Funny," she deadpans. "Because as far as I'm concerned, this shed belongs to a fiery redhead."

The subtle intake of breath is noticeable and the moment he moves to take a step towards her, Darcy reacts. She rips free the Widow's Bite and tosses it at the man's shirt covered chest, the Bite sticking as he stumbles back in shock and electrocuting him. The man seizes and drops with a grunt, and Darcy doesn't bother to stick around.

Though the second she makes it a single step outside the shed, someone grasps her by the back of the neck. Her heart beats triple and fear floods her very being, she doing everything in her power to turn around and put up a fight against her attacker. But the grasp on her neck is too strong and the back of her knee is immediately kicked in so she's forced to her knees.

Her throat seems to swell with emotion before a sob claws free, the fear of dying urging her to use her last resort. Craning her neck just enough to get a glimpse of the sky, she brokenly yells, "HEIMDALL!"

"..what?" A rather raspy voice grunts behind her.

There's a split second where it's eerily quiet and then Darcy breathes a sigh of relief when the wind picks up out of nowhere and a blinding light envelops her, as well as those who had attacked her. This next part is what she hates the most, feeling weightless and zooming through a psychedelic rainbow portal through space even though the scenery is quite beautiful, but to keep from getting sick she has to clamp her eyes shut and wait until she feels solid ground beneath her.

When there's solid ground beneath her knees once more, Darcy opens her eyes to the familiar shimmery marble floor of Heimdall's golden observatory. She quickly looks up to find a man with shaggy hair and a missing arm gaping in shock, and his fallen compadre finally coming to with a groan. The shaggy haired man's wild-eyed gaze finally falls back on Darcy and she squeaks in terror before scrambling back to crawl up the golden steps of Heimdall's golden dais, and hides behind his legs.

The Gatekeeper of Asgard stands there, his hands grasped around the hilt of his sword that's encased in the Bifrost lock and stares down the two male Midgardians. "You dare to lay a hand upon the adopted lightning sister of Prince Thor and Princess of Asgard?" Heimdall's voice booms in the observatory.

"Golden boy say what now?" The man Darcy had tased clumsily stands to his feet, he having to grab onto the one-armed man for balance before being shrugged off with a grunt. Darcy stares at them, their faces somewhat familiar but at the same time not familiar, and she wracks her brain for answers. "Did you just mention Thor?" The dark skinned man then asks. "Thor's a friend. Sort of. He's friends with Captain America and we're," he gestures between himself and his friend, "are friends with Cap."

Darcy now shakily climbs to her feet and steps aside so the men can see her. "You guys know Steve? I know-" The sounds of a galloping horse cut her off and Darcy glances over the men's shoulder to see Sif in all her Asgardian glory coming straight for them. Her cape whips behind her as she leans forward and Darcy just knows that there's furious determination etched into her friend's features. "Um, Heimdall," Darcy then nervously glances up at him, "did you call for reinforcements?"

Heimdall hums. "I can't help it if the Lady Sif wishes to see her favorite Midgardian safe and sound. She hears all just as I see all." His lips quirk into the faintest of smiles and Darcy rolls her eyes.

She's quick to stumble down the steps of the dais, momentarily struck speechless as Sif enters the observatory with a furious yell and vaults off her horse right when she passes in front of Darcy. Sif lands proud and tall in front of her, she tossing back her cape that's covering her arms and produces a shield in one hand and a spear in the other that she twirls to elongate into a more deadlier weapon.

"Whoa, hey there, pretty warrior lady. We mean you no harm," the dark skinned man is quick to defend. "I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"Sif," Darcy gulps. "It's okay. They're allies of Thor."

Sif briefly glances over her shoulder, she then looking out towards to two Midgardian men. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. They know Steve," Darcy tells her and Sif hesitantly lowers her weapon.

"Yes, yes we do. The question now is, however, how do you do know Steve?"

Darcy blinks at the question and shrugs. "I don't. I know _of_ him, but my loyalties tend to lie with Natasha."

"Natalia?" The one-armed man finally speaks, brow furrowed. "You know her?"

"Uh, yeah, which is why I was staying at her safe house. Why were you there?"

"We," the dark skinned guy answers, "were staying at the safe house next door that Natasha assigned to us. We've been lying low since Cap's bestie here," he gestures to his companion, "got his noggin' somewhat fixed in Wakanda. I noticed you were creepin' in the tool shed and thought you were the enemy. Natasha didn't say anyone else was supposed to be there."

As his words slowly sink in, realization dawns on her as she looks towards the one-armed man. "You're Bucky Barnes," Darcy says in awe as said man fidgets from foot to foot and then she looks towards the other guy. "And you.. I don't know you."

Bucky snorts as his friend gasps in offense, and there's a quick introduction of Sam Wilson by the man himself. Darcy smirks at him briefly, eyes sparkling with mirth before falling back on Bucky. "So. Big misunderstanding then."

"Looks like," he tersely nods.

Sif rolls her eyes with a scoff. "You still laid a hand upon a Lady _and_ a Princess. Asgard does not take kindly to harm that falls upon one of their cherished."

"Lady?" Sam huffs, eyes raking over Darcy's scuffed sneakers, jean shorts, tank top and hair tied up in a messy knot. "Princess?" He then teases. "I don't know about all that."

Sif straightens with righteous anger even while Darcy chuckles. "You dare mock-"

"Chill, Sif," Darcy grins. "He's poking fun because I currently look like this." As Sif looks down at her side, Darcy gestures up and down to her Midgardian clothing. "He doesn't mean any harm by it."

"Then lets change that, shall we?"

As Sif holsters her weapon at her back and under her cape, she produces [a silver circlet with a purple teardrop gem](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/69/0b/9e/690b9e0268af8ae275a620579bd847c3.jpg). "My lady," she smiles down at Darcy. "May I?"

"You may." Darcy laughs as she bows her head, there being no need for a bow since Sif is that much taller than her.

As the circlet is placed upon Darcy's head and nestled so the gem dangles right by her hairline, Sam and Bucky can only watch on in awe as Darcy's image wavers with magic washing over her. Her hair is still tied up, but the hair at the top of her head is smoothed straight and bumped up, almost giving off a mohawk vibe. Sleek waves tumble down and over her shoulders, but it's her clothing that has the most drastic change. Because gone is tank top and shorts and sneakers, and in their place is a gorgeous [long lilac, v-neck sheer dress. It's sleeves are sheer lace with a black leaf-like pattern from shoulder to wrist. The leaf-like pattern also appears on the body of the dress, starting from just beneath her bust and flowing down to the small of her back, and the skirt hangs loosely from the waist on down](http://www.luckybridals.com/uploads/product/1/E/1E158/v-neck-long-sheer-lace-sleeves-a-line-blush-chiffon-evening-dress-1.jpg).

"There is your Lady and Princess, Son of Wil," Sif beams. "Beautiful as always."

"Yes, she is." All gazes dart to the owner of the hushed voice whose gaze is raking up and down Darcy, Bucky's eyes then widening as the apples of his cheeks tinge pink when he's caught ogling her. He gulps, but doesn't deny his words or actions and Darcy smirks while winking at him.

"Thanks, Barnes."

Bucky's mouth opens and closes several times, and Sam chuckles while clapping his friend on the back. "Man, stop ogling. You're in way over your head with this one," he says while gesturing at Darcy standing next to her Asgardian friends and making plans to visit the palace before heading back home. "I'm pretty sure you're going to be acquainted with Thor's hammer pretty soon. And not in a friendly way either," he chuckles.


End file.
